


Let's have a chat!

by NekoSama09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Platonic Relationships, freakin miracles, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: The Miracles lovers all became best friends, however, they were hiding a secret. Kagami, Furihata, Momoi, Kasamatsu, Himuro, and Takao all talk behind the miracles back on their group chat.





	1. The Freakin Uke

**LETS DISS THE MIRACLES!**

**Kazu-chan**

_The sociopath_

** Kou-Chan **

_The Tsundere_

**Sa-Chan**

_The drama queen_

**Yuki-Chan**

_T_ _he weird god complex idiot_

** Tat-Chan **

_The Ghost_

**Tai-Chan**

_The Lazy ass giant who eats a lot of candy_

** Tat-Chan **

_Taiga? Kasamatsu-San? your name calling needs some work_

** Yuki-Chan **

_I call it how I see it_

**Tai-Chan**

_it's the truth, Tatsuya_

** Kou-Chan **

_I can't believe we are dissing our boyfriends_

**Kazu-Kun**

_Relax Kou-chan, this is just for fun_

**Sa-Chan**

_I just hope that none of them ever find out about this_

**Tai** - **Chan**

_if Kuroko ever read this then he'll use misdirection on me_

**Sa-Chan**

_Dai-Chan would be extra snappy_

** Kazu-Kun **

_Shin-Chan would totally ignore me_

**Yuki-chan**

_Urg, kise would whine and cry_

**Tat** - **Chan**

_I wouldn't be walking for weeks_

**Kou-Chan**

...

**Tai-Chan**

...

**Sa-Chan**

...

**Kazu-Kun**

_LOL! but seriously, I feel bad for Kou-Chan_

** Tai-Chan **

_RIP Furi_

** Kou-Chan **

_don't worry, sei wouldn't hurt me_

** Tat-Chan **

_but he'll make you unable to walk for weeks_

** Kou-chan **

...

** Kazu-Kun **

_lucky you, I wish I could go that far with shin-chan_

** Tai-Chan **

_gross, why do you even like that Tsundere carrot, he's weird_

** Kazu-Chan **

_OI! leave my Tsundere carrot alone!_

** Tat-Chan **

_what about you, Taiga?_

** Tai-Chan **

_we haven't gotten that far yet since kuroko wants to top me_

** Sa-Chan **

_Really? our Tetsu-kun_

** Kou-chan **

_I can see that, kuroko may be small but he's also a man with needs_

**Kazu-Kun**

_then why don't you try topping Akashi?_

**Tai-Chan**

_BECAUSE HE IS A FUCKIN DEVIL!_

** Kou-Chan **

_I don't think I can be a top, maybe in the future?_

** Yuki-Chan **

_it doesn't matter if you are small, I'm about 10cm shorter than kise but that doesn't stop me from sticking it in him_

**Kazu-Kun**

_OH MY GOD!_

** Kou-Chan **

_KASAMATSU-SAN!!!_

** Tai-Chan **

_MY VIRGIN EYES!!!_

** Sa-Chan **

_I'm have to write this down, ki-chan the uke_

** Tat-Chan **

_Taiga the uke_

** Tai-Chan **

_Furi the uke!_

** Kou-Chan **

_don't bring me into this! bakagami!_

**Kazu-Kun**

_Damn! furi became furious_

** Kou-chan **

_You hang out with izuki-senpai too much, takao the uke_

**Kazu-Kun**

_GASPS! you think I'm a uke?_

**Tai-Chan**

_We all do, right tatsuya?_

**Tat-Chan**

_yes... maybe we should change the group name to "the ukes"_

**Kou-Chan**

_NO!_

**Tai-Chan**

_NO!_

** Yuki-Chan **

_NO!_

** SA-Chan **

_NO!_

** Kazu-Kun **

_yes!_

**Kou-Chan**

_Takao!_

**Tai-Chan**

_Takao!_

**Sa-Chan**

_Takao-Kun!_

**Yuki-Chan**

_Takao!_


	2. Big Problem!

_**Big Problem!** _

**Furi**

_I have a big problem, please kill me_

**Takao**

_are you ok?_

** Kasamatsu-San **

_do you need me to sneak out of college and help?_

**Himuro-san**

_is someone bulling you?_

** Kagami **

_it's way worst_

**Momoi**

_What happen?_

**Furi**

_it's sei!_

**Kagami**

_it's that little shit akashi_

**Himuro-San**

_What did he do? do you need me to kill him?_

**Kasamatsu-San**

_I'm down with killing, who ever bothers my Koheis will die!_

**Takao**

_No one messes with my besties!_

**Momoi**

_Akashi-kun is my friend but I will kill!_

**Furi**

_No murdering!_

**Kagami**

_maybe just a little?_

**Furi**

NO! no killing my boyfriend!

**Furi**

_it's just that he's being annoying and I'm afraid to tell him to stop_

**Takao**

_eh? what the heck is he doing to make you annoyed?_

**Himuro-San**

_if he's annoying you, then why is taiga involved?_

**Kagami**

_That little shit influence kuroko and now he's annoying me too but I can't really yell at him_

**Momoi**

_What the heck are they doing?_

**Kagami**

_Pick up lines!_

**Kasamatsu-San**

_That's it?_

**Furi**

_Really crappy pick up lines! everyday!_

**Takao**

_I guess anyone would get annoyed hearing pick up lines everyday?_

**Momoi**

_OH! no wonder!_

**Himuro-San**

_What is it?_

**Momoi**

_Akashi told us that he was researching something important, I guess he was talking about the pick up lines_

**Kagami**

_That shit isn't important! it's torture!_

**Kasamatsu-San**

_Oh yeah? what do they tell you?_

**Kagami**

_kuroko and i were walking together until he ask me " do you have directions?" I thought he meant to my house until he said " to your heart?"_

**Takao**

_that's actually pretty cute_

** Kagami **

_you won't call it cute if you heard the others things he says_

** Takao **

_****Like what?_

**Kagami**

_"Hi, my name's Pogo. Wanna ride on my stick?"_

**Momoi**

_Tetsu-kun!?_

** Himuro **

_What about you, Furi?_

**Furi**

_"You know what you would look really beautiful in? My arms" is one of the cute ones_

**Furi**

_But it got worst_

** Kasamatsu-San **

_like what?_

**Furi**

**"** I'm not a hipster, but I could make your hips stir"

**Furi**

_or "_ Nice legs. What time do they open?

**Takao**

_I didn't know akashi was that type of guy_

**Himuro**

_all miracles are weird_

 

 

 

 


	3. Tsundere!

 

**Kazu-Kun**

_shin-chan is so stupid!_

**Yuki-Chan**

_are you two fighting?_

**Kou-Chan**

_are you ok?_

**Kazu-Kun**

_NO! I hate when shin-chan turns tsundere!_

**Tai-Chan**

_so you finally snapped?_

**Sa-Chan**

_what did he do this time?_

**Tat-Chan**

_hopefully, he didn't do anything that will get him killed by us_

**Kazu-Kun**

_oh he's getting killed alright, how can he ruin my first kiss!_

**Sa-Chan**

_OMG! details!_

**Tai-Chan**

_I rather not_

**Kou-Chan**

_Kagami don't be mean_

**Kazu-Kun**

_thank you guys!_

**Yuki-Chan**

_so, what did he say?_

**Kazu-Kun**

_well, I usually hang out with shin-chan at his place and it was all normal until he began to tell me these sweet things about me_

**Tat-Chan**

_that's nice, what did he say?_

**Kazu-kun**

" your the only one for me"

** Kazu-kun **

_ " I don't think I can live without you" _

** Kazu-kun **

_ " takao, you are my sun" _

** Kazu-kun **

_ then he lend in to kiss me _

** Sa-Chan **

_ so romantic! _

** Tai-Chan **

_ I have to admit, that's was pretty sweet _

** Yuki-Chan **

_ if only kise was like that _

** Kazu-kun **

_ well, here where it all goes to shit. when we were a few inches away from the kiss, he pulls back _

** Tat-Chan **

_ why? _

** Kou-Chan **

_ did he get nervous? _

**Kazu-Kun**

_he gotten tsundere_

** Kazu-kun **

_ " if only you weren't annoying" he says! _

** Kazu-kun **

_ " you really lack manners" he says! _

** Kazu-kun **

_ " you aren't a child anymore, grow up" he says!!! _

** Kazu-kun **

_ while trying to hide his blushing face _

**Tai-Chan**

_well fuck_

**Yuki-Chan**

_that little shit_

**Tat-Chan**

_that's awful_

**Kou-Chan**

_did you at least hit him?_

**Sa-Chan**

_I would_

** Kazu-Kun **

_I fucking kick him in the balls_

**Tai-Chan**

good for you

** Tat-Chan **

_if you need me, call me and I'll be there_

** Yuki-Chan **

_and me! fuckin miracles!_

** Kou-Chan **

_dumbass miracles!_

** Kazu-Kun **

_why are we even dating these crazy ass miracles?_

** Tai-Chan **

_because of this stupid blind love!_

 

 

 

 


	4. Dumbass kise

**DUMBASS KISE**

**Yukio**

_I want to kill kise_

**Furi**

_what did he do this time?_

**Yukio**

_it's what he didn't do_

**Himuro**

_don't tell me, he's always flirting with girls but never with you?_

**Yukio**

_fuckin asshole!_

**Kagami**

_That's the worst_

**Momoi**

_wow, ki-chan is heartless_

**Furi**

_doesn't he try to tell the girls off?_

**Yukio**

_why would he? he love attention_

**Kagami**

_and you love him why?_

**Yukio**

_good question? how the fuck did that happen?_

**Furi**

_honestly, me too_

**Takao**

_same, how did I fell for a tsundere?_

**Himuro**

_all I wanted was for atsushi to stay on the team_

**Kagami**

_I wanted to beat the miracles, not freakin date one!_

**Yukio**

_fuckin miracles, they bewitch us!_

**Yukio**

_and now kise thinks he can flirt with some girl while he's already has my heart!_

**Furi**

_wow Kasamatsu-san that's terrible_

** Takao **

_why don't you beat him up_

**Himuro**

_or break up with him_

** Momoi **

_or ignore him until he comes to you_

**Kagami**

_momoi has a good point_

**Yukio**

_I guess?_

**Furi**

_at least try, if that fails then we could meet up and throw worms at him_

**Takao**

_worms?_

**Himuro**

_that's sound gross_

**Yukio**

_Good idea!_

**Momoi**

_ki-chan is terrified of worms_

**Kagami**

_what the heck furi, that's scary_

**Takao**

_it's because he hang out with akashi_

**Furi**

_not really, I've always been like this. it's just that sei helped me be more confident with my personality_

**Takao**

_note to self, never get kou-chan angry_

**Kagami**

_luckily, we are all on the same team_

**Furi**

_lucky you_

**Himuro**

_I'm sure we are all terrifying_

**Yukio**

_we are probably more terrifying than the miracles_

**Momoi**

_definitely_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tatsuya**

_that's it! I'm done!_

**Taiga**

_are you ok?_

**Tatsuya**

_ I fucking perfect! so fuckin amazing! fuck! fuck! fuck! fuckin bitches! _

**Taiga**

_tatsuya is broken!_

**Furi**

_ It's the end of the world! _

**Momoi**

_kagamin! do something_

**Takao**

_I'm scared!_

**Taiga**

_tatsuya ? what's wrong?_

**Tatsuya**

_atsushi!!!!!!!!_

**Kasamatsu-San**

_so another miracle problem_

**Takao**

_Great, a miracle drama_

 

**Furi**

_ do you need us to kill? _

**Momoi**

_why do all miracles problem involved killing?_

**Tatsuya**

_ kill? FUCK YEAH! _

**Taiga**

_I never seen tatsuya like this_

**Takao**

_it's scary as fuck_

**Tatsuya**

_all I ask for is a romantic date! not baby sitting!_

**Tatsuya**

_ that's it! I'm murdering all his candy! _

**Kasamatsu-San**

_why do we have to deal with the miracles_

**Taiga**

_poor tatsuya_

**Furi**

_what are you going to do Himuro-san?_

**Tatsuya**

_the same thing Kasamatsu-san did to kise_

**Momoi**

_so ignore him_

**Takao**

_and if that doesn't work_

**Furi**

_attack his weakness_

**Tatsuya**

_fuck yeah!_

**Taiga**

_please calm down!_

**Taiga**

_ you are scaring me! _

**Tatsuya**

_…_

**Tatsuya**

_ I'm sorry taiga _

**Tatsuya**

_BUT I CAN'T CALM THE FUCK DOWN!_

**Takao**

SOS!

**Taiga**

AHHHH!!!

**Furi**

_why don't you all calm the fuck down!  Damn bitches!_

**Kasamatsu-san**

_what?_

**Momoi**

_did?_

**Takao**

kou-chan?

**Tatsuya**

_just?_

** Taiga  **

_Say?_

**Furi**

… _furi out!_

(FURI HAD LEFT CHAT ROOM)

**Taiga**

_WTF_

 


	6. Who's your lover?

_** Stupid! ** _

_** Satsuki ** _

_Dai-Chan is so stupid!_

_**Furi-Chan** _

_miracle problem alert!_

_**Taka-Chan** _

_doesn't even surprise me anymore_

_**Kasa-Chan** _

_so what did that bastard do?_

_** Satsuki ** _

_ he kept comparing me to mai-chan _

_** Satsuki ** _

_ saying that she's better in everyway _

_** Kagamin ** _

_ what the fuck! _

_** Himu-Chan ** _

_ he's the worst _

_** Furi-Chan ** _

_ scum! _

_** Taka-Chan ** _

_ that's it! _

_** Taka-Chan ** _

_ the miracles are going to far! _

_** Kasa-Chan ** _

_ you're right! why do we have to suffer! _

_** Satsuki ** _

_ yeah! we deserve a vacation! _

_** Furi-Chan ** _

_ that's sounds amazing _

_** Himu-Chan ** _

_ I agree, somewhere with no miracles _

_** Kagamin ** _

_ lets plan this _

_** Satsuki ** _

_ leave it to me _

_** Satsuki ** _

_ dai-chan doesn't need me _

_** Furi-Chan ** _

_ sei would be angry but _

_** Furi-Chan ** _

_ who the fuck cares! _

_** Kagamin ** _

_ you go furi! _

_** Taka-Chan ** _

_ the miracles don't own us! _

_** Kasa-Chan ** _

_ you are right! _

_** Himu-Chan ** _

_ all they do is control us _

_** Himu-Chan ** _

_ it's about time we do something on our own _

** _ Satsuki _ **

_ no more baby sitting! _

** _ Himu-Chan _ **

_ yeah! _

** _ Furi-Chan _ **

_ no more being force to do something! _

** _ Kagamin _ **

_ yeah! _

** _ Kasa-Chan _ **

_ no more bitching! _

** _ Taka-Chan _ **

_ hell yeah! _

** _ Satsuki _ **

_ NO MORE MIRACLES! _

** _ Furi-Chan _ **

yeah!

** _ Taka-Chan _ **

**_ yeah! _ **

** _ Kagamin _ **

**_ yeah! _ **

** _ Himu-Chan _ **

**_ yeah! _ **

** _ Kasa-Chan _ **

**_ yeah! _ **

** _ Furi-Chan _ **

_ I actually feel better _

** _ Satsuki _ **

_ me too! _

** _ Himu-Chan _ **

_ I think we needed this _

** _ Kasa-Chan _ **

_ we probably did _

** _ Kagamin _ **

_ ok then, we leave the rest up to you momoi _

** _ Taka-Chan _ **

_ good luck! _

** _ Satsuki _ **

_ right! I'll text you guys the information later _

** _ Furi-Chan _ **

_ have a nice day _

** _ Kagamin _ **

_ _ _ finally, we left the chat room on a positive note _

 


	7. The miracles are here

_**Miracle problem** _

**Ryota**

_senpai is ignoring me!_

**Akashi-chi**

_kouki has been ignoring me for his phone_

**Kuroko-chi**

_same, I can't even get kagami-kun attention anymore_

**Murasakibara-chi**

_muro-chin is mean_

**Aomine-chi**

_satsuki has been secretive_

**Midorima-chi**

_it's concerning that even takao is ignoring me_

** Ryota **

_ it's weird! _

** Kuroko-chi **

_ lets not assume anything _

** Akashi-chi **

_ kuroko is right, we all know that they love us _

** Aomine-chi **

_ who wouldn't love a miracle _

**Murasakibara-chi**

_we should spy on them_

**Akashi-chi**

_?!_

**Kuroko-chi**

_Murasakibara-kun said something intelligent. Now, if only aomine-kun and kise-kun could follow his lead_

**Murasakibara-chi**

_mean!_

**Aomine-chi**

_Fuck off!_

_ Ryota _

_I'll just ignore that_

** Ryota **

anyway, _I love senpai but I'm worried about his safety_

** Akashi-chi **

_ you are right, kouki is too trusting _

** Aomine-chi **

_ satsuki is lucky to have me _

** Midorima-chi **

_ I guess this is the only way _

** Ryota **

_ it's going to be hard for me and akashi-chi _

** Akashi-chi **

_ nothing is impossible _

** Kuroko-chi **

_ don't worry akashi-kun, I'll be your spy _

** Ryota **

_ what about me! _

** Murasakibara-chi **

_ no one cares _

** Aomine-chi **

_ you're so annoying _

** Midorima-chi **

_ I can literally hear you shouting! _

** Akashi-chi **

_ shut up _

** Kuroko-chi **

~~ ~~ _ quit your bitching kise-kun _

** Ryota **

_ kuroko-chi! _

** Midorima-chi **

_ did you just? _

** Akashi-chi **

_ are you ok? _

** Kuroko-chi **

_ it's stress _

** Kuroko-chi **

_ I've been worried about kagami-kun _

** Aomine-chi **

_ I guess even you could break _

** Akashi-chi **

_ kouki would never swear _

** Akashi-chi **

_ he's an angel _

** Murasakibara-chi **

_ maybe he does, behind your back _

** Akashi-chi **

_ no, I absolutely know kouki _

** Kuroko-chi **

unlike kagami-kun who swears all day

** Midorima-chi **

_ we are getting off topic _

** Akashi-chi **

_ you are right _

**Murasakibara-chi**

_are we the miracles spies now?_

** Ryota **

_ I like that name _

** Kuroko-chi **

_ maybe we should start by taking their phones _

** Aomine-chi **

_ hell yeah _


	8. The past

**Satsuki**

_I finally set the date for the trip_

**Furi-Chan**

_really!! yea!_

**Kagamin**

_Finally!_

**Taka-Chan**

_can't wait_

**Kasa-Chan**

_so where are we going_

**Satsuki**

_to a private beach house_

**Himu-Chan**

_really? how did that happen?_

**Satsuki**

_my mom best friend is the owner and said it was ok_

**Satsuki**

_ she's the best:D _

**Furi-Chan**

_ wow! a beach house! _

**Taka-Chan**

_oh hell yeah! I'm excited_

**Kagamin**

_ I love the beach _

**Himu-Chan**

_good job momoi_

**Satsuki**

_ yup! _

**Kasa-Chan**

_we should start packing, summer break is starting soon_

**Satsuki**

_ right, I'll text you guys the information later _

**taka-Chan**

_ I can't remember the last time I went to the beach _

**Himu-Chan**

_same_

**Kagamin**

_ I remembered that I cried like a baby when I was little because a crab pinch me _

**Taka-Chan**

_oh, I scream like a girl when a fish swam by and touch me_

**Furi-Chan**

_ I remember building a sand castle and my brother knock it down, I cried for hours _

**Kasa-Chan**

_I was actually afraid of the birds chasing me_

**Himu-Chan**

_ I thought I could beat the wave up and it ended up with me almost drowning, the waves are scary _

**Satsuki**

_ I got a super sun burn! _

**Taka-Chan**

_ wow! I really looking forward to this trip now _

**Kagamin**

_ yeah me too, this time I won't let a crab pinch me _

**Kasa-Chan**

_ or birds chasing me _

** Furi-Chan **

_****haha, I still have the picture of me crying_

**Himu-Chan**

_ me too, can never delete my picture _

**Satsuki**

_ oh! we should send out beach pictures _

**Kagamin**

_ seriously? that's embarrassing _

**Taka-Chan**

_why not, looks fun_

_ **( Taka-Chan send picture)** _

**Satsuki**

_ so cute! _

_ **(Kasa-Chan send picture)** _

**Kagamin**

_I acutally feel bad for you Kasamatsu_

_ **(Himu-Chan send picture)** _

**Furi**

_that's cute but it looks like you're scared Himuro-san_

_ **(Satsuki send picture)** _

**Taka**

_ sa-chan looks so cute _

_ **(Kagamin send picture)** _

**Himu-Chan**

_ I'm saving this _

**Kagamin**

_please don't_

_ **( Furi-Chan send picture)** _

**Satsuki**

_ OH MY GOSH! _

**Taka-Chan**

_ you are such a cute baby _

**Furi-Chan**

_can you not do this_

**Kagamin**

_ why? you're so cute _

**Kasa-Chan**

_ akashi would probably die if he see this _

**Himu-Chan**

_ haha, I would love to see that _

**Kagamin**

_I should use this in our next game_

**Satsuki**

_ good idea _

**Furi-Chan**

_ don't use me to win a game! _

**Taka-Chan**

_why not? you could win against the emperor_

**Kagamin**

_ our team can win! _

**Furi-Chan**

_holy shit! why didn't I think about this sooner!_

**Himu-Chan**

_ do you think the other miracles would react to our baby pictures? _

**Kasa**

_maybe kise?_

**Satsuki**

_ nah, I'm dai-chan childhood friend. it wouldn't work _

**Kagamin**

_it's hard to say with kuroko_

**Taka**

_shin-chan might react but he might turn tsundere_

**Himu-Chan**

_I don't think atsushi would care_

**Furi-Chan**

_ don't worry guys, if they don't appreciate you then I will. I love all of you _

**Kasa-Chan**

_My stone cold heart had melted_

**Himu-Chan**

_that's the sweetest thing anyone said to me_

**Satsuki**

I can't stop crying

**Kagamin**

_I'm not crying! you are!_

**Taka-Chan**

_ forget the miracles! I love you guys! _


	9. train time

**Taiga**

_finally the day_

**Takao**

_couldn't sleep at all!_

**Furi**

_same_

**Kasamatsu**

_don't forget to bring your sun lotion_

**Tatsuya**

_or your money and your water bottles, today is very hot_

**Taiga**

_yes mom and dad_

**Takao**

_don't worry about me, mom and dad I didn't... oh shit! I almost forgot my bag_

**Momoi**

_Taka-chan?_

**Kasamatsu**

_why do I even bother?_

**Furi**

_because you love us?_

**Kasamatsu**

_well sure, I love you, Himuro and momoi_

**Takao**

_GASPS! mom! don't abandon me_

**Taiga**

_child neglect!_

**Kasamatsu**

_fuck you_

**Tatsuya**

_now, now honey_

**Kasamatsu**

_fuck you too_

**Furi**

_this is one weird family_

**Momoi**

_if Kasamatsu-san the mom and Himuro-san is the dad, then we are their lovely children_

**Taiga**

_I don't think we are "lovely children" momoi_

**"Takao**

_I want to be the big brother!_

**Furi**

_actually takao, we are the babies of the group. since we were born on November_

 

**Kasamatsu**

_ok enough, I just arrive at the train station_

**Tatsuya**

_I'm almost there, I even left 2 hours earlier to get here_

**Taiga**

_great, our parents had left us_

**Momoi**

_I'm coming! mom and dad!_

**Kasamatsu**

_you aren't going to live this down, are you?_

**Takao**

_nope!_

**Furi**

_my train station is pack!_

**Tatsuya**

_make sure to protect yourself from perverts_

**Kasamatsu**

_l give you permission to kill them if they do anything funny_

**Takao**

_maybe we are together, what cart are you on?_

**Taiga**

_you too, momoi_

**Taiga**

_perverts are everywhere_

**Momoi**

_cart 3_

**Furi**

_cart 1_

**Takao**

_I'm with sa-chan!_

**Taiga**

_I'm with furi, oh, I see you...and a fuckin pervert!_

**Taiga**

_he's definitely a pervert!_

**Taiga**

_he's to close!_

**Furi**

_kagami relaxes, he might not be a pervejisshgjhdwog_

**Furi**

_fucking kill him, he touch my butt!_

**Taiga**

_I will kill that bitch!_

**Kasamatsu**

_go kagami, mommy is proud of you!_


	10. Akafuri

 

**Kouki**

_sorry sei, I know you are mad at me because I left without telling you_

**Sei**

_I am frustrated but you are always free to go where you want_

**Sei**

_but I am worried about you_

**Kouki**

_do you want me to send you pictures?_

**Sei**

_that could help_

**_(_ _Kouki send picture)_ **

**Sei**

_is that takao and kagami?_

**Kouki**

_yup, we plan this together_

_ **(Kouki send picture)** _

**Sei**

_and momoi?!_

**Kouki**

_it was her idea_

**Kouki**

_both kasamatsu-san and Himuro-san are with us so don't worry_

**Sei**

_so you ditch me so you can hang out with my friends boyfriends?_

**Kouki**

_pretty much, but don't worry_

**Sei**

_I beyond worried_

**Kouki**

_I'll be back in three days so I can spend time with you_

**Kouki**

_maybe_

**Sei**

_what with that maybe?_

**Sei**

_kouki?_

**Kouki**

_oh sorry, it's nothing_

**Kouki**

_just a typo_

_**(Kouki send picture)** _

**Sei**

_is that a bird?_

**Kouki**

_kasamatsu-san is conquering his fears and made a friend_

**Sei**

_and what is Himuro-san doing?_

**Kouki**

conquering his fears

**Sei**

_it looks like he's yelling at the waves?_

**Kouki**

_long story_

**Kouki**

_oh! we are buying fireworks!_

**Kouki**

_and we gotten matching shirts_

_**(Kouki send picture)** _

**Sei**

_and who's your boyfriend again?_

**Sei**

_why don't we do these things?_

**Kouki**

_because we barely see each other and if we do then we just go to a restaurant_

**Kouki**

_though that last one we went to was nice_

**Sei**

_I knew you would_  

**Sei**

_and why didn't you tell me these things sooner_

** Sei **

_I would've of done something different_

**Kouki**

_sorry_

**kouki**

_I just don't know how to say no to you_

**Sei**

_kouki_

_**(Kouki send picture)** _

**Sei**

_is takao kissing you on the cheek!_

**Kouki**

_oops didn't mean to send that_

_**(Kouki send picture)** _

**Sei**

_ why are you sitting on kasamatsu-san lap! _

**Kouki**

_ LOL or that one _

_**(Kouki send picture)** _

**Sei**

_ is kagami hugging you! _

**Sei**

_that's cheating_

**Kouki**

_ no it isn't _

**Kouki**

_we have a platonic relationship_

**kouki**

_ and none of you miracles could separate us _

**Sei**

_ I wasn't planning on it _

**Sei**

_ but don't you think that to much skinship? _

**Kouki**

_ not really _

**Kouki**

_we are literally a family now_

**Sei**

_ a family? _

**Kouki**

_yup! and I love my family_

**Sei**

_I see, so you ditch me so you can be with people you love the most_

**Kouki**

_silly sei, I love you the most but I also want to hang out with my family_

**Sei**

_you are not even blood related?_

**Kouki**

_related or not, when you care and love someone deeply enough then they are family_

**Kouki**

_you are my family too_

**Kouki**

_you are my life_

**Sei**

_kouki_

**Kouki**

_by the way, I'm hanging up now_

**Kouki**

_I'm going to eat crab!_

**Sei**

_kouki don't do this. we were having a bonding moment here_

**Sei**

_Kouki_

**kouki**

_bye!_

**Sei**

_KOUKI!_


	11. Kagakuro

**Taiga**

_hey kuroko?_

**Kuroko**

hello person who hates me

**Taiga**

_come on don't be like that_

**Kuroko**

_then why did you leave?_

**Taiga**

_dude its only for three days_

**Taiga**

_then I'm all yours_

**Kuroko**

_promise?_

**Taiga**

_yes, I'll even do what ever you want when I come back_

**Kuroko**

_really?!_

**Taiga**

_of course_

**Kuroko**

_so you'll do anything?_

**Kuroko**

_and you won't back down?_

**Taiga**

_I give my word_

**Taiga**

_I'll do anything_

**Kuroko**

_ok then_

**Kuroko**

_spread your legs for me_

**Taiga**

_eh_

**Taiga**

_wait_

**Taiga**

_holy shit! kuroko I said anything but don't you think that's going to far?!_

**Kuroko**

_LOL NOPE_

**Kuroko**

_no take backs_

**Taiga**

_I'm going to die!_

**Kuroko**

_don't worry, I'll be gentle_

**Taiga**

_we just started our relationship three mouth again, we are going to fast_

**Kuroko**

_excuses, excuses_

**Kuroko**

_you promise_

**Kuroko**

_don't oppose me taiga-kun_

**Taiga**

_holy shit! we don't need two akashis!_

**Taiga**

_and don't take my virginity away so easily!_

**Kuroko**

_why not?_

**Kuroko**

_looks like it would be fun_

**Taiga**

_like I said before, we been dating only 3 mouths_

**Kuroko**

_so, akashi-kun and furihata-kun did it on their second week_

**Taiga**

_that's because akashi is crazy and furi doesn't know how to say no_

**Kuroko**

_nonsense, we love each other_

**Kuroko**

_and you promise_

**Kuroko**

_so when you came back, prepare for a long week of sex_

**Taiga**

_a week!_

**Taiga**

_are you trying to kill me, I can't be bottom for a whole week!_

**Taiga**

_do you want me to die!_

**Kuroko**

_I spoke to the others, we all agree that it was necessary that we make our lovers unable to walk_

**Taiga**

_how are you miracles going to force the others_

**Kuroko**

_don't worry, the miracles always get what they want_

**Kuroko**

_and I want you_

**Kuroko**

_under me_

**Taiga**

_scary! to damn scary!_

** Taiga **

_you going to kill us!_

**Kuroko**

_of pleasure_

**Taiga**

_you are all crazy_

**Kuroko**

_we don't admit defeat easily_

**Taiga**

_so when we all come back, the miracles are going to attack us?_

**Taiga**

_then we won't come back_

**Kuroko**

_you can never hide from us_

**Taiga**

_scary! I'm leaving_

**Kuroko**

_bye honey, I'll be waiting_

**Taiga**

_we are never coming back!_

**Kuroko**

_none of you can hide, we will always find you_

**Taiga**

_fuck this shit, I'm out_

_**( taiga had logged out)** _

**Kuroko**

_you will never escape_

**Kuroko**

_…_

**Kuroko**

_I sound crazy, texting myself_

**Kuroko**

_I'll just stop_

**Kuroko**

_and I'm still texting myself_

**_(Kuroko had logged out)_**  


	12. Midotakao

**Kazunari**

_shin-chan I love you!_

**Shin-Chan**

_you are truly a fool_

**Kazunari**

_eh! why!_

**Shin-Chan**

_I do not know, let me see_

**Shin-Chan**

_you disappeared without telling me_

**Kazunari**

_come on, I'm sure you knew about this, I bet akashi told you_

**Shin-Chan**

_yes. though, akashi and kuroko were both smiling evilly_

**Shin-Chan**

_I wonder if their plan would actually be a good idea_

**Kazunari**

you are scaring me

Kazunari

_what plan?_

**Shin-Chan**

_you are always complaining that we don't do it_

**Shin-Chan**

_so why don't you come back and I'll show you how wild I can be_

**Kazunari**

_hold the phone_

**Shin-Chan**

I am holding the phone

 **** **Kazunari**

_although I been waiting for this_

**Kazunari**

_that sounds a bit scary_

**Shin-Chan**

_I been studying things, I think you will like it_

**Kazunari**

_oh shit, definitely not good_

**Shin-Chan**

_it's definitely very pleasurable_

**Kazunari**

_oh my god!_

**Kazunari**

_what had you done with the real shin-chan!_

**Kazunari**

_why don't you calm down_

**Shin-Chan**

_don't tell me to calm the fuck down!_

** Shin-Chan **

_Kazunari, you made a beast and now it's time to take responsibility_

**Kazunari**

_oh shit_

**Kazunari**

_I'm going to die_

**Kazunari**

_aren't I_

**Shin-Chan**

_of pleasure_

**Kazunari**

_stop it!_

**Shin-Chan**

_NO!_

**Kazunari**

_you are being a idiot_

**Shin-Chan**

_I know you are but what am I_

**Kazunari**

_are you a kid?!_

**Shin-Chan**

_Baka!_

**Shin-Chan**

_Baka!_

**Shin-Chan**

_Baka!_

**Shin-Chan**

_Baka!_

**Kazunari**

_ok what's going on?_

**Shin-Chan**

_my apologize for shintarou_

**Kazunari**

_akashi?_

**Shin-chan**

_he's currently drunk_

**Kazunari**

_why!_

**Shin-Chan**

_leave the man alone, he's heart broken_

** Kazunari **

_I only went on a trip, it's not like I broke up with him!_

**Shin-Chan**

_and now he's crying_


	13. murahimu

**Tatsuya**

_ Atsushi, I demand that you text me _

**Atsushi**

_ Don’t wanna! _

**Tatsuya**

_ You are texting me right now _

**Atsushi**

_ This will be the last time! _

**Tatsuya**

_ Atsushi? Are you angry? _

**Tatsuya**

_ atsushi? _

**Atsushi**

_ I just miss muro chin _

**Tatsuya**

_ I thought you love candy more _

**Atsushi**

_ I thought so too _

**Tatsuya**

_ wow _

**Tatsuya**

_ My fragile heart broke _

**Atsushi**

_ I love muro chin more! _

**Atsushi**

_ Come back _

**Atsushi**

_ I will give up candy _

**Tatsuya**

_ really? _

**Atsushi**

_ … _

**Atsushi**

_ I mean, not all of it _

**Atsushi**

_ But you are still my number one _

**Tatsuya**

_ That's sweet _

**Tatsuya**

_ You are my number one too _

**Tatsuya**

_ Well, bye! _

**Atsushi**

_ Wha! _

**Tatsuya**

_ We are going out _

**Atsushi**

_ Wha! _

**Atsushi**

_ Don’t leave me! _

**Tatsuya**

_ I promise to come back _

**Tatsuya**

_ Love you _

**Atsushi**

_ Muro chin when you come back, you will pay _

**Tatsuya**

_ Oh yeah, I heard from the others _

**Tatsuya**

_ I am prepared _

**Tatsuya**

_ I’m sure I can handle you _

**Atsushi**

I’ll do worse!

**Tatsuya**

_ You are so cute _

**Atsushi**

_ Why can’t I win with muro chin? _

**Tatsuya**

_ Because I can handle you, sweetie _

**Atsushi**

_ Muro chin is so mean! _

**Tatsuya**

_ Lol love you too _

**Tatsuya**

_ Can’t wait to see you _

**Atsushi**

_ At least be a little bit afraid! _

**Tatsuya**

_ Nope, you unlock my hidden masochist side _

**Atsushi**

_ What’s that? _

**Tatsuya**

_ Look it up sweetie _

**Tatsuya**

_ bye _

**Atsushi**

_ Wait! Muro chin! _

**Atsushi**

_ Damn it _

**Atsushi**

_ I’ll just eat some candy then _

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Yukio**

_I'm surprise you haven't bugged me yet_

**Kise**

_I don't always bug you!_

**Yukio**

_Yeah. you are right, it's when you are to busy flirting_

**Kise**

_I won't do it again!_

**Kise**

_I only love you!_

**Yukio**

_Whatever_

**Kise**

_Yukio! I will top you!_

**Yukio**

_Lol, sure you will_

**Kise**

_Wha! We always switch! Why are you laughing_

**Kise**

_I will top you, and I will be rough!_

**Yukio**

_You don't scare me brat_

**Yukio**

_You are such a baby_

**Yukio**

_baka!_

**Kise**

_I will top!_

**Kise**

_And you will like it!_

**Yukio**

_Ok, ill bottom for you_

**Kise**

_really!_

**Yukio**

_Yeah, I'll power bottom_

**Yukio**

_And I will take my sweet time_

**Kise**

_Senpai!_

**Kise**

_You are killing me_

**Yukio**

_meh_

**Kise**

_senpai!_

**Yukio**

_LOL_

**Kise**

_(T-T)_

**Yukio**

_Look, I promise I'll bottom for a week_

**Kise**

_really?!_

**Kise**

_yay_

**Kise**

_I'm going to film it though_

**Yukio**

_What? no, gross_

**Kise**

_But if you leave me again, i need something to help me_

**Yukio**

_gross_

**Yukio**

_pervert_

**Yukio**

_You know what, all of the generation of miracles are perverts_

**Kise**

_Hey! Don't lump me with them!_

**Kise**

_I'm not a virgin like midorimachi and kurokochi_

**Yukio**

_That's what's bothers you!_

**Yukio**

_You are truly a baka!_

**Kise**

_Senpai! I love you!_

**Yukio**

_Leave me alone, pervert!_

**Yukio**

_I'm out!_

**Kise**

_Senpai don't leave!_

**Kise**

_senpai!!_


	15. Aomomo

**Satsuki**

_daichan!_

**Satsuki**

_daichan!_

**Satsuki**

_daichan!_

**Dai-Chan**

_Damn it women!_

**Dai-Chan**

_Leave me alone_

**Satsuki**

_But daichan!_

**Dai-Chan**

_Clearly you don’t need me_

**Satsuki**

_Oh I know, I don’t need you_

**Satsuki**

_You need me_

**Dai-Chan**

_Don’t admit it!_

**Dai-Chan**

_You are killing my confidence_

**Satsuki**

_Good, you need more brain cells instead_

**Dai-Chan**

_Oi!_

**Satsuki**

_LOL_

**Satsuki**

_Don't get so angry_

**Dai-Chan**

_I definitely going to break you_

**Satsuki**

_ok , you can try_

**Satsuki**

_I mean...oh no! Daichan don’t hurt me;)_

**Dai-Chan**

_You are a asshole_

**Satsuki**

_Thank you_

**Dai-Chan**

_That wasn’t a complement!_

**Satsuki**

_Gasps!_

**Satsuki**

_It wasn’t_

**Dai-chan**

_You are going down_

**Satsuki**

_The only one who can take me down is me_

**Dai-Chan**

_Shut up! And come back!_

**Satsuki**

_Meh_

**Dai-Chan**

_Don’t you love me?_

**Satsuki**

_The only one who can love you is you_

**Dai-Chan**

_Don’t make me find you_

**Satsuki**

_The only one who can find me is me_

**Dai-Chan**

That doesn’t even make sense

**Satsuki**

_Welcome to my world, you usually don’t make sense either_

**Satsuki**

_And here I am_

**Satsuki**

_still loving your sorry ass_

**Dai-Chan**

_I will kill you_

**Satsuki**

_The only one who can kill me is me_

**Dai-Chan**

_That's it!_

**Dai-Chan**

_Don’t text me anymore_

**Satsuki**

_ok :D_

**Dai-Chan**

…

**Dai-Chan**

_That’s when you forgive me for being mean?_

**Satsuki**

_Meh_

**Satsuki**

_You’re the asshole here, so fuck off_

 


	16. what?!

**Seijuurou **

_ Is kouki replacing me with your lovers? _

**Kise**

_ Senpai! No! _

**Kuroko**

_ How did this even happen? _

**Midorima**

_ Don't tell me that they keep it a secret?! _

**Murasakibara**

_ Eh why? _

**Aomine**

_ Satsuki would literally tell me everything _

**Seijuurou**

_ My kouki ...replacing... what! _

**Kuroko**

_ Akashi-Kun broke! _

**Kise**

_ I'm dying! _

**Murasakibara**

_ I don't feel like eating candy anymore _

**Aomine**

_ And we lost murasakibara _

**Midorima**

_ Everyone calm down _

**Seijuurou**

_ Don't tell me to fucking calm down _ !

**Kuroko**

_ What is happening? _

**Kise**

_ Senpai! _

**Murasakibara**

_ No more candy! Muro chin! _

**Kuroko**

_ Kagami kun... I miss him, he's so normal compare to you people... kagami kun! _

**Aomine**

_ Satsuki come back! _

**Midorima**

_ They can't fucking hear you! _

**Midorima**

_ You dumbasses! _

**Midorima**

_ Maybe this is why they left! _

**Seijuurou**

_ What? Why are you cursing? _

**Midorima**

_ You curse first! _

**Kuroko**

_ Midorima-kun are you saying that our lovers were trying to take a break from us? _

**Midorima**

_ Yes! God damn! _

**Kise**

_..._ _ maybe Senpai hated that I never flirted with him? _

**Aomine**

_ That's low man _

**Kuroko**

_ Like your the one to talk, always comparing momoi San to your Mai Chan _

**Murasakibara**

_ Muro chin is probably upset that I don't treat him like a boyfriend  _

**Midorima**

_ Same, I never even told takao that I love him _

**Seijuurou**

_ Maybe I come off too strong so kouki never speaks back even when knew that he was uncomfortable _

**Kuroko**

_ Same, kagami-kun always stay quiet _

**Kise**

_ We are awful boyfriends! _

**Murasakibara**

_ I feel weird, am I sick? _

**Kuroko**

_ No that's just guilt _

**Midorima**

_ What should we do? _

**Aomine**

_ This is a powerful enemy Akashi? _

**Seijuurou**

_ We need to do something the miracles never done before, get on our knees and beg for forgiveness  _


	17. What!

**Kouki**

_Sei just bow down to me!_

**Takao**

_You too?!_

**Kagami **

_I was actually scared when kuroko did that!_

**Kasamatsu-San**

_I almost fainted_

**Momoi**

_Dai Chan never did that before!_

**Himuro-San**

_Even Atsushi_

**Kouki**

_I was honestly terrified that sei would break me_

**Kagami **

_I was also worried, kuroko look very determined to top me_

**Kasamatsu-San**

_What the hell is going on?_

**Himuro-San**

_Are they repenting?_

**Kouki**

_Can sei even do that?_

**Takao**

_Why didn’t we leave early?!_

**Momoi**

_But this might be temporary_

**Kasamatsu-San**

_Maybe, the miracles can’t change that easily_

**Kouki**

_At least they knowledge their mistake_

**Himuro-San **

_This might backfire on us_

**Kagami **

_What do you mean?_

**Himuro-San **

_They might become super clingy_

**Kouki**

_Sei is already clingy and if he becomes overly attached… that will drive me crazy_

**Kagami **

_Kuroko is clingy too_

**Kasamatsu-San**

_Kise is worst, I might die_

**Momoi **

_We should make a plan_

**Kagami **

_Good idea_

**Takao**

_But the miracles are trying to change_

**Kouki**

_Right, they must love us a lot_

**Kagami **

_Maybe a little too much, why much they be weird about it_

**Takao**

_Yeah but if you want to date a miracle, then you have to be ready for everything crazy_

**Kasamatsu-San**

_True_

**Himuro-San **

_Maybe it’s not just them_

**Himuro-San **

_We should try listening to them_

**Kouki**

_Yeah, you are probably right_

**Kouki**

_Seeing sei apologizing to me_

**Kouki**

_Made me realize that I wasn’t being fair to him_

**Momoi **

_All we did was focus on the negative_

**Kasamatsu-San**

_And never the positive_

**Takao**

_We always complain_

**Kouki **

_And never did anything about it_

**Kagami **

_We just ran away_

**Himuro-San **

_I guess no one from both sides were acting like good lovers_

**Himuro-San **

_…_

**Himuro-San **

_But everyone agrees that it’s still the miracles fault_

**Takao **

_Totally_

**Kagami **

_100%_

**Momoi **

_They started it_

**Kasamatsu-San**

_Yup, they are the ones to blame_

**Kouki **

_Stupid miracles_


	18. What!!!!

**_2:32PM_ **

 

**Tetsuya **

_Does everyone have their lovers phones?_

**Akashi-kun**

_It was easy_

**Kise-kun**

_I somehow got senpai’s_

**Aomine-kun**

_We should hurry up_

**Murasakibara-kun**

_Do we have to read everything?_

**Midorima-kun**

_Yes_

**Akashi-kun**

_We need to see how to become better boyfriends_

**Murasakibara-kun**

_Better boyfriends wouldn’t steal their lover phones_

**Aomine-kun**

_Relax, we just need to see what we should be doing_

**Tetsuya**

_We need to change_

**Tetsuya**

_It’s for our lovers_

**Midorima-kun**

_I agree_

**Kise**

_I want senpai to love me_

**Akashi-kun**

_Then let’s start reading_

**_6:48PM_ **

 

**Midorima-kun**

_Well, I think I’m broken_

**Akashi-kun**

_Kouki! Wha… huh?_

**Murasakibara-kun**

_They were mean_

**Aomine-kun**

_What the hell_

**Kise-kun**

_Is that what they thought of us?_

**Akashi-kun**

_Kouki… WHAT!_

**Tetsuya **

_Not right now Akashi kun_

**Tetsuya **

_Snap out of it!_

**Midorima-kun**

_Are we that bad?_

**Murasakibara-kun**

_We are probably worse in person_

**Akashi-kun**

_I thought I knew kouki but…_

**Tetsuya **

_I just think that you rub off on him_

**Aomine-kun**

_They sound like they hate us_

**Midorima-kun**

_No, they just want us to grow up_

**Kise-kun**

_I guess we should all change_

**Tetsuya**

_No_

**Akashi-kun**

_No?_

**Tetsuya **

_It isn’t right to change for someone_

**Tetsuya **

_If they love us then they have to love all of our flaws too_

**Midorima-kun**

_You made a good point but they clearly dislike how we act toward them_

**Akashi-kun**

_Then we will tone it down_

**Tetsuya **

_But stay the same_

**Murasakibara-kun**

_Thank gods, I didn't really wanted to change_

** Aomine-Kun **

_We should have a heart to heart conversation with our lovers_

**Kise-Kun**

_Yeah, we should work it out with them_

**Tetsuya **

_We can all be better lovers_


	19. Confession

**Tetsuya**

_Kagami kun?_

**Kagami-Kun**

_yeah?_

**Tetsuya**

_I wanted to talk to you in person but I might cry if I do_

**Kagami-Kun**

_What do you mean? Are you ok?_

**Tetsuya**

_No.. no I'm not, I just want to say_

**Tetsuya**

_I’m sorry_

**Kagami-Kun**

_If it’s about before_

**Kagami-Kun**

_Then I already forgiven you_

**Tetsuya**

_No_

**Tetsuya**

_Just let me finish_

**Tetsuya**

_The miracles and I had never been through this_

**Tetsuya**

_We never knew how to love_

**Tetsuya**

_And when we did, all of us wanted to hold onto our lovers_

**Kagami-Kun**

_kuroko_

**Tetsuya**

_I love you so much_

**Tetsuya**

_And it hurts sometimes_

**Tetsuya**

_But I been selfish_

**Tetsuya**

_We all been selfish_

**Kagami-Kun**

_Kuroko if you are selfish then I am too_

**Kagami-Kun**

_I will always love you_

**Kagami-Kun**

_It’s just… I was scared_

**Tetsuya**

_Scared?_

**Kagami-Kun**

_We were all scared_

**Kagami-Kun**

_You miracles are great while we weren’t_

**Tetsuya**

_What are you talking about, you are great too_

**Kagami-Kun**

_At basketball_

**Kagami-Kun**

_I felt like I wasn’t good enough_

**Kagami-Kun**

_And deep inside_

**Kagami-Kun**

_I was jealous of you_

**Kagami-Kun**

_And it wasn't just me_

**Kagami-Kun**

_Furi, momoi, takao, kasamatsu and tatsuya too_

**Kagami-Kun**

_We just focus on the mistakes and flaws of the miracle_

**Kagami-Kun**

_To make ourselves feel better_

**Kagami-Kun**

_I’m am so sorry_

**Tetsuya**

_I am too_

**Tetsuya**

_We been through so much together_

**Tetsuya**

_I love you_

**Kagami-Kun**

_I love you more_

**Kagami-Kun**

_Damn it! Now I'm crying_

**Tetsuya**

_Yeah, me too_

**Tetsuya**

_Hey taiga kun?_

**Kagami-Kun**

_Yeah tetsuya?_

**Tetsuya**

_I’m coming over_

**Kagami-Kun**

_I’ll be waiting_

 


	20. BREAKING NEWS!!!

I’m running out of idea about this work. So after I finish all of the miracles and their lovers conversations, I’m might end this.

However, you are all free to give me ideas.

Because I’m going end it.

And thank you for all the love so far:)


	21. Akafuri

**Seijūro**

_kouki, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for everything I have done_

  **Kouki  **

_it’s ok sei_

**Seijuro**

_no it’s isn’t_

**Seijūrō  **

_the relationship between us right now_

** Seijūrō **

isn’t _the_ _one_ _I_ _wanted to give_ _to_ _you_

**Kouki  **

_sei, I know you are trying_

**Seijūrō  **

_you know, i haven’t loved anyone more than you_

**Seijuro**

_you are my everything_

** Seijuro **

_you have given me love that I had lost_

** Kouki **

_I know you love me, I love you too_

** Kouki **

_I also wanted to make you happy_

**Seijuro**

_i will always be happy_

** Seijuro **

_when I have you with me_

** Seijuro **

_always smiling_

**Kouki**

_Sei_

**Seijuro**

_you are my world_

** Seijuro **

_you are the only one I need_

** Seijuro **

_thats why I forced you down_

** Seijuro **

_i’m Truly sorry_

** Kouki **

_and I’m truly happy_

** Kouki **

_you can be overbearing_

** Kouki **

_but that also made me feel special_

** Kouki **

_you are caring and gentle_

** Kouki **

_you made me feel like I’m not just some normal guy you just met_

** Seijuro **

_You are definitely not normal_

** Seijuro **

_you caught my heart and no ordinary person could do that_

** Kouki **

_sei, I’m sorry_

** Kouki **

_for never talking things out with you_

** Seijuro **

_I am, sorry_

** Kouki **

_no I am_

** Seijuro **

_I AM!_

** Kouki **

_I AM!_

** Seijuro **

_No, I am!_

** Kouki **

_I Am! Don’t defy me, my words are absolute_

** Seijuro **

_very well, you won_

** Kouki **

_i love you_

** Seijuro **

_me too, I love you_

** Kouki **

_i love you more_

** Seijuro **

_no, I love you more_

** Kouki **

_No me!_

** Seijuro **

_i will murder anyone who touches you, so I love you more_

** Kouki **

_that’s fair_  


	22. Chapter 22

**Shintaro**

_takao?_

**takao**

_yea Shin Chan_

**shintaro**

_I’m sorry for never being honest with my feelings_  

**takao**

it’s ok, I know you are a tsundere 

**shintaro**

shut up, you fool!

**Takao**

fine, you tsundere!

**shintaro**

anyway

**shintaro**

I love you

**shintaro**

so yeah

**takao**

wow

**takao**

such a beautiful speech 

** shintaro **

thanks

**takao**

...

**takao**

that was sarcasm 

**shintaro**

oh

**takao**

but that’s ok

**takao**

I still love you

**takao**

for some reason 

**shintaro**

like you’re the one to talk 

**shintaro**

you weren’t even my type

**takao**

excuse you!

**Takao**

I’m everyone type!

**shintaro**

lies!

**Shintaro**

I’m probably the only insane person that likes you

**takao**

oh no you didn’t 

**takao**

I must be insane to love you

**Shintaro**

yeah, you are

**takao**

don’t go there!

** Shintaro **

go where?

**takao**

tsundere carrot!

** shintaro **

yes? 

** Takao **

I freakin love you 

** takao **

you little shit! 

** Shintaro **

well, that’s one way to confess

** Takao **

it’s better than yours

** Shintaro **

...

**Shintaro**

Kazunari, you are the most precious thing to me

** Shintaro **

and I wouldn’t trade you for the world

** Takao **

damn it!

** Takao **

you win this time!

**Shintaro**

I win all the time

**Takao**

_you’re lucky that you are hot!_

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Atsushi**

_ Muro chin? I love you a lot _

**Muro-chin**

_ Aw me too _

**Atsushi**

_ I also want to have sex with you _

**Muro-chin**

_ Oh okay? _

**Muro-chin**

_ Is that the only reason why you love me? _

**Atsushi**

_ No, I do love your body _

**Atsushi**

_ And you have a cute butt _

**Atsushi**

_ And you’re pretty _

**Muro-chin**

_ Thank you _

**Muro-chin**

_ I take pride in that _

**Atsushi**

_ Anyway, you are everything to me _

**Atsushi**

_ And I may not be the best boyfriend  _

**Atsushi**

_ But I want you to know that I will always love you _

**Muro-chin**

_ More than candy? _

**Atsushi**

_ What? _

**Muro-chin**

_ Me or candy? _

**Atsushi**

_ Ummmmm _

**Atsushi**

_ You? _

**Atsushi**

_ But I still love candy _

**Muro-chin**

_ Wow _

**Muro-chin**

_ I feel the love _

**Atsushi**

_ But Muro chin! It’s candy! _

**Atsushi**

_ I need it _

**Muro-chin**

_ No you don’t _

**Muro-chin**

_ You know what, no sex _

**Atsushi**

_ Whaat! _

**Atsushi**

_ Nooo  _

**Atsushi**

_ Muro-chin please forgive me! _

**Muro-chin**

_ Hmmm _

**Muro-chin**

_ Nope _

**Atsushi**

_ I’ll do anything  _

**Muro-chin**

_ Candy? _

**Atsushi**

_ Stop torturing me! _

**Muro-chin**

_ Lol _

**Muro-chin**

_ I’m just kidding _

**Atsushi**

_ What _

**Atsushi**

_ So I can still have my candy _

**Muro-chin**

_ Yeah _

**Muro-chin**

_ I’ll bring some American ones over _

**Muro-chin**

_ Does that sound good? _

**Atsushi**

_ I love you so much! _

**Atsushi**

_ Can we still have sex? _

**Muro-chin**

_ Hmmmm _

**Muro-chin**

_ Nope _ !

**Atsushi**  

_Muro-chin!_


End file.
